Bad Romance
by 40Mangax7
Summary: Ikuto's band goes to a school specifically for musicians. Amu's band, Black Diamond, joins as well. When Amu learns Ikuto's reputation she vows to never fall for him. While Ikuto vows to 'get' her. Will love find it's way through?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Class of the Bands

A/N: New novel! I hope tons of people read this! I live off of your reviews so read my other stories as well and REVIEW! Need at least five reviews to feel motivated. So Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, end of story. A sad story.

Ikuto's POV

Ughhh… I wish we had more interesting people at our school. My band, Cats-By-Night, is the only rock band. Every other musician in this school is all refined and high-class. I play the violin, but I'm exciting, sexy, and provide the girls of this school with entertainment.

I was interrupted from my inner complaining when my music teacher requested," Ikuto, could you play the third measure from Beethoven's Fourth?" I rolled my eyes and moved my hips to the music as I played my violin. I had broken my guitar by sitting on it so I had my violin with me today; as I do often enough.

The whole class clapped, mainly Saaya. She was in love with me, and several other guys, and only attended this school by her dad's money. Typical mean girl, I thought to myself.

"Oi! Class we have a new group of students today!" Nikaidou cheered. The whole class was silent with anticipation. I looked at my other band members; Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase.

_Cats-By-Night_

_**Tsukiyomi Ikuto:**_

_Male- popular, playboy _

_18- Senior_

_Lead singer and plays the acoustic, electric, and bass guitar._

_**Fugisaki Nagihiko:**_

_Male-popular, flirt_

_16- Sophomore_

_Back-up singer and drums_

_**Souma Kukai:**_

_Male- popular, sort of playboy_

_17-popular, sort of playboy_

_Lead bass guitarist_

_**Sanjo Kairi:**_

_Male- popular, focused on music and school. Not girls._

_15- Freshman_

_Keyboard and acoustic guitarist._

_**Hotori Tadase:**_

_Male-popular, shy boy, prince-like_

_16-Sophomore_

_Electric guitarist and second back-up singer_

The whole class was on their toes about the new band students. I even sent a few nervous/curious glances at the door. I remained looking out the window until I heard a chorus of oo's and aah's. I looked over to the front of the room and saw my sister! I knew that she was a rising star, but not this famous.

Next, a girl with violet hair came in. I recognized her as a famous dancer and musician. I _also_ recognized her as Nagihiko's sister! I looked at Nagihiko worriedly and held in a laugh when I saw him passed out and hunched in his seat. Several guys checked her out which made, the now conscious Nagi, growl and mutter words under his breath.

A third girl came out and she was a small girl with long, wavy, blonde hair. I didn't know here so I scoffed and whispered to Kukai in front of me," She must be an outcast." All guys were waiting for her to say something when they heard a small petite voice.

"Hello, my name is Mashiro Rima." She bowed and I was sort of surprised on how sweet she sounded; however I didn't buy her act.

The following girl came in skipping. She had walnut brown hair and large red bows in her pigtails. She came off kind of childish, but that gave some guys interest in her.

"Hey ya! I'm Yuiki Yaya!" She said while waving at us like a maniac. I sighed and continued to 'do my class work'.

I heard the door slam and I glared in the direction of the door. I saw a small girl with pink, silk hair and honey drop eyes. She posed with her hands on her hips; which I thought was very sexy. I looked her up and down and found her to be a gothic punk girl. She seemed so interesting from the rest of her group; so out of place. She didn't speak and almost all the guys in the class's mouths were drooling.

"Uh ha… well this is Hinamori Amu." Amu raised a hand as if to say hi. I rolled my eyes, another poser probably. Although that makes her a very interesting target. Amu will probably break the second I say hi or flirt with her.

Nikaidou announced that their band name was 'Black Diamond'. I had heard that they were big in Korea. I didn't understand their name because Amu had the only personality that actually fit it. Utau was too relaxed and spiritual. Yaya was too cheerful and babyish. Rima was too gentle and bored. However Amu was just the perfect type. A gothic punk, non-caring chick. I smirked at the way Amu gave me side glances with an annoyed look on her face. Amu had probably noticed I had been checking her out for at least a minute or two.

I tapped on her shoulder ready to make a move," Hey _Amu_, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You've probably heard of me and/or my band." Amu looked over her shoulder at me.

I knew I had her until she opened her mouth with glaring eyes," Yes I do know who you are. You're the guy that will try to seduce me and I will kick square in the balls." She said it with such venom and truth. My eyes were huge with surprise. In my mind I made a vow; Hinamori Amu you will fall into my arms.

I could see that none of the other guys had hit it off with Amu's friends. Not even my friends. I groaned at their stubbornness and wanting to keep their virginity. Although I knew that Kairi, Tadase, and Nagihiko wouldn't do that to them.

When the class bell rang I stepped in front of Amu's desk as she gathered her stuff. When she rose my arm was around her shoulders. "So Amu, should we go to my dorm or yours." I said in a seductive tone.

Amu did exactly as she said and kicked in that specific spot with a lot of force. I stood there for about two minutes in pain when Amu finally said," I told you I'd do that. I never lie. And I don't even have my dorm assignment yet." With that she walked away, but I smirked when I saw her stop and look back a bit at the doorway.

I picked up my phone and texted Kukai:

_That new girl Amu she can kick hard. Did you score at all?_

I waited a minute and got my books together, head for my next class. My phone beeped right when I got to the door of the Chemistry class.

_From: Kukai_

_No, that Utau girl is frickin' hot though. I tried my best moves on her but she just…. Long story short, I understand how you feel. Pain._

I was angry at Kukai for trying to get my sister in bed. I texted him back with my teeth gritted. I didn't look up from my text until I reached my seat. I noticed someone sitting there. Amu was sitting there innocently, wondering why I was just standing there. I smirked at her. Raising an eyebrow she mouthed the words, 'Get the hell away from me'.

"Amu, if I knew you wanted to make the first move I would have let you." She obviously was confused so I explained.

"You're sitting in my seat so I could sit in your lap." I was of course just making her blush, but she just moved to the seat beside me and looked out the window. I took my seat when the teacher came in.

"Class, as you know the band Black Diamond has joined our school. I was given the dorm assignments to give to them. Himamori Amu please come up and get yours." Amu rose and walked to the front.

"It's Hinamori." The guys swooned at her 'cool & spicy' act.

The teacher continued," This has your roommates on it as well." Amu nodded and walked back over to her desk.

I whispered to her," Who'd you get? I hope you're in my dorm." Amu was shocked.

"Um, I'm gonna be in the girl dorms. I mean they're not going to make girls and guys stay in the same dorms." I sighed in disappointment because it was true. I looked over at Amu and her eye was twitching and she about fainted.

"Amu? Amu who'd you get?" She didn't reply so I took it from her hands.

I smiled satisfyingly and read it aloud to her," Due to shortages of dorms the band Black Diamond, will share the largest dorm with the band Cats-By-Night." Amu did faint this time.

I just can't wait for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I know you all must hate me because I haven't updated in forever! Thus I am updating ALL my stories, for you guys! Just be sure to review! You better.

Disclaimer: Do not own Shugo Chara, however I do own my new iTouch!_

Ikuto's POV

With classes over it's finally time to mess with our new students. I smirked at Kukai and he returned his not as concerning one back. Nagihiko smiled as he saw Rima turn around when she saw him. Kairi had his nose in a book, of course, and Tadase looked around frantically from the corner of his eyes.

"Tadase, who are you looking for? You look like an idiot." I sighed. Tadase was suddenly embarrassed and looked away.

"Umm… just thought I would show Hinamori, or uh, Black Diamond around. To seem, or be, nice." Tadase added a nervous laugh after his sentence.

I chuckled and Tadase looked somewhat angry," So you have the hots for Amu?" I laughed more and then noticed that the rest of the group was left behind by a bunch of girls throwing themselves at them.

"Not at all, it just, I don't have an excuse. Hinamori-"

"Amu." I interrupted.

"Right, Amu seems so interesting already. Kind of like, like…"Tadase paused to think.

I said what I knew was on his mind," Love at first sight?" Tadase laughed.

"You'd never understand, Ikuto. So don't hurt yourself over thinking it." Tadase mocked me.

I was mad now. How could he actually ridicule me? I was ready to kick him out of the band when Amu and Yaya turned the corner.

I ran casually walked over to them," Hi, _Amu._ Do you need my assistance?" Thinking she would say yes I grabbed her arm and about led her away.

However instead of falling into my arms, she pulled back and smacked me, humiliating me in front of the school. The hallway got silent and everyone's mouths hung open, even my band's. I smirked and got back at Amu for what she had just done.

I swiftly pulled her into a kiss and walked away in triumph. The rest of my friends followed me. Now all that's left is tonight.

Amu's POV

Ikuto left after kissing me! My first kiss taken by a guy I now officially hate. And all the girls hate me! My only friends are now my band again. Ikuto took my first kiss so I'm going to cut off some vital body parts of his. Metaphoric of course. I've already thought up something.

"Amu, you're scaring Yaya!" Yaya cried in 3rd person.

I was in a rage," He will die… tonight." I snickered and everyone was now frozen with fear.

I can't wait for tonight.

I haven't gone into our dorm yet but I figured it was opened since Kukai was the last to go out of it. I opened the door and checked if anyone was inside. It was clear so I moved in and found Ikuto's bunk. Ikuto's swim trunks lay on the bed ready for the pool party tonight that I had heard about.

I grabbed them and started phase one of my three phase plan. I opened Yaya's suitcase and found her ribbons, sequins, and scissors. I cut Ikuto's swim shorts two inches shorter, replaced the string with a pink ribbon, and sewed sequins onto the sides. The dark blue swim trunks now looked like a little girl got a hold of them. I snickered to myself and contemplated about the second phase.

My second phase is my favorite but it's sorta lame though. It's basically just showing Ikuto what he can't have and making him jealous. However, I crave for this part of my plan to take action.

I called Rima up to the room," What'd you need? I was just about to come up anyway to pick out a swim suit." Rima smiled and came closer.

"I'm getting back at Ikuto for kissing me," I pointed to the bed where Ikuto's modified swim trunks lay," That was phase one."

Rima laughed so hard," So what do you need me to help with?" I smiled at her willingness.

"Hide all of Ikuto's other swim trunks. There's no way he'll miss this party so he'll have no other choice but to wear these." Rima nodded and did as I asked.

"Now for phase two. I don't know what to do about it." I told Rima what I planned to do and she smirked and ran to my suitcase.

Rima evilly said," Ikuto's not the only one who's getting a modified bathing suit." I gulped and let her do as she pleased.

An hour later Rima presented her 'masterpiece' to me. My used to be plain black halter swim suit was now a strapless with blue stripes and a strawberry on the left breast and sides of the bottom. Wearing it, I realized it showed more cleavage. Although I was embarrassed just thinking of the party tonight, I smirked a devious smirk, knowing how well my plan will go.

Rima advised me in 'sexy'," Wear your hair in a high pony tail to show more back. Also, make sure you have your hand on your hip when you talk to Ikuto or anyone else. If any guy has the guts to try to make a move on you, just call me and I'll be sure to have him shipped off to work in the middle of the desert." Rima smiled innocently as she showed me her contacts list on her phone.

I added," And there's no way Ikuto will try anything if he's wearing a swim suit like that." We both laughed and changed into our suits; putting short shorts and a tank top over them. I did as Rima said and tied my hair up tall.

We were skipping out of the room when Rima questioned," What's phase three?"

I simply put it," Humiliate his ass."

~An hour before the party~

"So you're going to make him fall in love with you?" Rima squealed, loving my last part of the plan.

"Yes, and I, of course, will have no feelings for him." I yawned bored of waiting.

Then we heard a guy, namely Ikuto, yell from our dorm. Score.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 3rd chappterrr! Hope you fellow writers understand how much I crave for reviews and I am updating ALL my stories so please R&R!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

I saw Rima running towards me excitedly. The party was in thirty minutes now and no one has seen Ikuto. I was walking around in my bathing suit and outfit over it. I was starting to get pisses because a bunch of guys were giving me the eye.  
"Amu! I have a great idea. It'll make Ikuto want you more! So there is gonna be karaoke by the pool tonight at the party so I thought you'd sing a song."  
Me not getting the point said," How would that make him want me?"  
Rima groaned and yelled," You are going to sing, Do You Wanna Touch Me! Get it now?" I did but I couldn't speak.  
"O-okay that's cool I g-guess." I linked arms with Rima and we skipped off to get Utau and Yaya for the party.

-At the Party- Ikuto's POV  
So I'm at the party wearing ridiculous looking swim trunks and Amu is looking ridiculously hot! I have a towel over my swim suit so no one has seen them yet. I'll get Amu for this... I have a great idea too.  
Amu yelled from across the pool," Hey Ikuto, aren't you gonna go for a swim?" She snickered to herself.  
I smirked and replied," I have a better idea. Why don't we all play a huge game of truth or dare... Or I mean Dare?" I could see Amu freeze, she knew what I was doing.  
Everyone agreed and eagerly gather around and sat down, ready for the game to start.  
Lulu, our host, said," You can only ask each person twice."  
I smile and started first," I dare Amu... To skinny dip into the pool. With only me out here." Everyone laughed, except for Amu who looked read to pass out. Or die right then and there.  
"O-oh Kay then everyone leave." Amu announced. Everyone did as told and snickered as they did.  
Amu took her shirt and shorts off, revealing a very sexy bikini. I drooled and Amu began to untie her bathing suit. I began to move closer for a better look but I tripped and fell; giving Amu the perfect opportunity to jump in with out me seeing.  
I muttered to myself," Damn it!" every one filed out again after Amu dressed, she told what had happened and everyone laughed. It was Amu's turn to dare now.  
Amu looked towards me evilly but dared Saaya," I dare you to wear an ugly little kid bathing suit the rest of the party, and it has to be one piece." I laughed so hard at Saaya's devastated face, Amu had a great dare.  
Saaya went to her little sister's dorm and found one of her old bathing suits and put it on. She looked miserable.  
Saaya hissed," I'll get you Amu." Saaya looked around for her next victim and spotted Rima who looked bored.  
"I dare Rima to kiss her best guyfriend, Nagihiko, on the lips." Saaya emphasized the 'lips'. Rima pursed her lips, ran over to Nagihiko and kissed him on the lips quickly. Nagihiko looked so stunned that everyone was laughing harder than needed. Rima gritted her teeth and glared at Utau who was rofl-ing.  
"I dare Utau to go up to her rival, Kukai, and make out with him. Not a kiss, make out!" Rima looked positively angry and laughed devilishly.  
Utau disagreed," But that would be a dare for two people! Fine... You'll pay."  
Utau moved towards Kukai and Kukai moved towards her. In the end they were kind of speed walking and they kissed but it don't look like Utau was just getting the dare over with. More like the BOTH of them were enjoying it. Everyone went "ohhhhh" and Utau hid behind me blushing.  
Utau skipped daring and let Kukai have a turn," I dare Ikuto to take care of all of Amu's needs for the entire day tomorrow; whatever she says." I stood still, trying not to lose my cool and then smirked.  
"Whatever you wish, Amu." I implied.  
Amu raised a hand and said to Kukai," Is this a punishment for him or me?" Everyone was laughing but Amu pouted. The game continued with not as eventful but still humiliating dares.  
After the game, Amu came up to me," Truth. What do you see me as?" My expression didn't match what I was thinking at all.  
"Of course I've only known you for two days so," I noticed Amu's saddening expression," But we have a lot more in common than you'd think. So let's see where we go from here." Amu cheered up but looked confuse in my choice of words. But I didn't want it to sound sappy or out of character.  
I walked towards Kukai so I could mess with him about making out with Utau. Amu headed the opposite way... fun.

Amu's POV  
Okay, is it weird that when everyone was being dared to kiss each other, I may have wanted to kiss Ikuto? Oh well, I'll just ignore it and think about Tadase. I began to read my favorite Manga, Yotsuba&!, for the fifteenth time. I wish I had more of a flirty attitude, like not as shy as Utau but not as insanely annoying and slutty as Saaya. Wow I don't like that girl at all.  
Ikuto came in my room with an ice cream cone like I ordered him to, since he had that little dare from last night to fulfill.  
I took the ice cream cone and Ikuto spoke up," You know Amu, I like chocolate, but I think I'd like to try strawberry." I looked at my ice cream cone and then my hair and narrowed my eyes toward him. What a playboy.  
"Too bad you can't have any!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He took the opportunity to take my ice cream. As we were battling for it, the ice cream was about to fall so I caught it with my tongue and Ikuto did too, on the other side. It looked like we were sharing it. I was staring into Ikuto's eyes but then gave up the ice cream cone and ran out of the dorm, heading for the roof top. Once I got there I felt all better. I began to sing,  
_Black Star by Avril Lavigne (do not own)_

_Black Star_

_Black Star  
Forever you will be  
A shining star, shining star  
Be whatever you can be,  
A rock star, rock star  
You will always be a black star.  
Black star  
Black star  
Black star  
Black star  
Black star_

I finished the short song and took a deep breath. That song helped me have more faith, especially when I was majorly confused about my feelings. Not that I'm thinking I like Ikuto! I mean he's cute and sometimes sweet but... NO THIS IS WRONG! He's a playboy who has never loved someone.

I heard a sound, excepting to see Ikuto, I was shocked to find Hiro, a boy with unusual messy blonde hair and brown eyes eyes.

"Uh I was just coming up here to nap. Um your an amazing singer. Amu, right? I'm Hiro." I smiled and thought to myself, perfect; a distraction from Ikuto.

"Yeah I'm Amu and you're in my second, fifth, and eighth period right?" Namely, all the classes Ikuto and I have together. Perfect to make Ikuto jealous, not that I need nor want to!

Hiro laughed and nervously said," I know you're new so I was thinking I'd show you the many things to do around here." I smiled and nodded. Hiro's eyes lit up and I felt special, I know it sounds cheesy but I did. Hiro was really cute and seemed nice and considerate, like how Ikuto is most... sometimes.

"Good, well we'll talk about it later!" Hiro saluted away and I laid down daydreaming about my love life, the one I don't have. Looks like Ikuto's little "target" is going on a date.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's early in the morning and I'm wide awake so you better review or I won't write the next chapter for soooooooooo long! R&R and check out my other stories! I'm very upset that I haven't updated in forever as well. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T^T

Disclaimer: .arahC oguhS nwo t'nod I

**Amu's POV**  
I was laying on my bed in the dorm thinking about mine and Hiro's future date and how Ikuto'll react to it, when Rima angrily stormed into the room," I can't believe you left the party before karaoke! That wasn't part of the plan."  
I laughed nervously," The rest of the plan was carried out though and worked like a charm. So that isn't essential."  
Rima smirked," However there is karaoke this afternoon that yours truly scheduled. Be by the pool around twelve-thirty. I set up a small stage there. Be there or I will drag you by your feet." I quickly nodded and my phone rang.  
"Mushi Mushi?"  
"Hey Amu," Hiro excitedly said," I can show you around tomorrow after classes, but today I have family visiting."  
I perked up a bit. That meant that he won't hear my song at karaoke.  
"Kay Kay, bye Hiro!"  
I shut my phone and dressed in a blue sleeveless top with frills going down the middle, blue shorts, blue striped knee high socks and converse (A/N: Basically her Amulet Spade transformation look but no hat and with converse).  
Classes went by fast until afternoon classes. Ikuto was staring intently, almost glaring, at the back of my head. The teacher left the room to receive some documents from the front office.  
"Oi Amu, why are you going on a date with that Hiro guy tonight?" I was shocked by how blunt Ikuto was.  
"Well, I need a DECENT guy to show me around. My band and I used to be in Korea. Remember? I don't know the local area. "I smirked while Ikuto gritted his teeth. I have to admit I was partly doing this to make Ikuto jealous, but Hiro is cute to so it's win-win!  
"I'd like to show you around to you know. I know better places to go. If you're in the mood."  
My face heated up and I dropped my smirk," LIKE I WOULD EVER! Pervert Ikuto." I murmured the last part but Ikuto caught it and chuckled to himself.

***Numero Uno Time Skip***

I clutched the microphone and the music started. Everyone was staring at me. I may not freak out while singing at concerts but right now... I'm terrified. I shook away my guilt and stared Iktuo in the eyes.

_"We've been here too long tryin' to get along_  
_Pretending that you're, oh, so shy_  
_I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can_  
_My temperature is runnin' high_

_Friday night no one in sight_  
_And we got so much to share_  
_Talkin's fine if you got the time_  
_I ain't got the time to spare_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_  
_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_  
_Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_  
_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_  
_Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_  
_My my my my my_  
_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Every growin' boy needs a little joy_  
_All you do is sit and stare_  
_Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please_  
_Run your fingers through' my hair_

_My my my whiskey and rye_  
_Don't it make you feel so fine?_  
_Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?_  
_Can't you see we're wastin' time?_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_  
_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_  
_Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_  
_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_  
_Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_  
_There, there, there_  
_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_  
_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Every growing boy needs a little joy_  
_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_  
_Beggin' on my knees, baby, if you please_  
_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_  
_Every growing boy needs a little toy_  
_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can_  
_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_  
_Every Friday night I got to get my share_  
_(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_  
_I'm waiting so long, yeah"_

**(A/N: Do not own and yes I changed it from man to ma'am!)**

Cheers erupted and Ikuto was blushing slightly! Oh my gosh, Rima was right! I feel great knowing that for that short time, I made Ikuto's hormones go crazy. Who knows who's elses?

***TIME SKIPPING!***  
Somehow from the other side of the gigantic dorm, I heard Hiro knock on the door. I have to admit, I actually have a crush on him. Not as much as Ikuto though... NO NOT LIKE IKUTO AT ALL! I AM BEING DELUSIONAL!  
I calmed down and opened the door. To my dismay, it revealed Hiro with his arm around another girl's waist. I was at loss of words and I failed to realize Ikuto watching the scene on accident.  
Hiro spoke," Um... I'm not sure how to tell you Amu but..." He blushed shamefully.  
The girl he was with looked annoyed," He was using you to get over me but now I'm here so we've come to tell you your little meaningless date is off." I held back tears.  
Hiro was shocked by her words but abided by them and left without another word. They closed the door for me as I stood there then sank down with my head against the door.  
I had my hands at my eyes and was sobbing uncontrollably. Before I knew it, Ikuto was beside me and that only made me more ashamed knowing that he saw the whole meeting.  
Ikuto smiled sadly and patted my head while hugging me slightly. It was a little difficult since I was in the fetal position. "I'm sorry that guy was a jerk and if you want me to leave I will." I didn't respond and I began to fell Ikuto's body weight shift off of me. I did the most unexpected thing I've ever done. I didn't even see it coming. I, Hinamori Amu whom hates Ikuto, tackled him into a hug and sobbed into his chest.  
**Ikuto's POV**  
Amu took me by surprise like she always does and quickly hugged me, causing me to fall. She sobbed into my chest for a few moments and then continued to surprise me.  
She sprang apologies on me left and right," I'm sorry I made you do such embarrassing things, I'm sorry I sabotaged you, I'm sorry I always lash out at you, I'm sorry for eternally hurting you on my first day!" I laughed at the last apology.  
"Don't worry Amu, none of those things made me hate you," She looked up at me wide-eyed," To be honest, my life here consisted of getting what I wanted and sleeping through classes. And yet it's been only three days since you've been here and I am amused every moment I'm with you."  
I wanted to continue but it seemed like Amu was happy and cooled down now," Thanks Ikuto. I promise that I'll be nice to you and wont lash out at you. I realized I can depend on you now." With that, she left the room. Wait... Did I just have some kind of heart to heart with Amu? Whatever I'm glad we don't have to act like we hate each other anymore.

** *Timedy Time Time SKIP!***  
Everyone went straight to the dorms after dinner. Probably to comfort Amu. I heard that everyone was pissed at Hiro and many had attempted to talk the principal into expelling him. They can try but you can't expel him for breaking a girls heart.  
Amu was sitting on my bed oddly enough. Kukai, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi we're gathered around her while staring at her sad face. When I closed the door audibly, Amu shot her head in my direction and perked up a bit.  
"Hi Ikuto! Um, guys I think I'm okay with the whole Hiro situation. I mean he's a little cute and was being nice to me. It's not like I was in love with him." Amu laughed and everyone dispersed throughout the room.  
However Kairi analyzed the occurrence," Amu, it seems you were silent until Ikuto came into the room. Have you to gotten close perhaps?" Amu blushed while I smirked at her strawberry colored face.  
Amu stood up," N-NO, I JUST CAME TO R-REALIZATION THE HIRO IS S-STUPID AND I NEED TO GET OVER H-HIM! Which I am..." I laughed and so did everyone else. Amu stormed into the bathroom. We were all confused until we heard the shower running.  
Nadeshiko smiled understanding," Amu takes showers when she gets overwhelmed." She laughed evilly to herself for spilling Amu's secret.  
I thought to myself,'_ So I make my little Strawberry overwhelmed?_'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I love the feeling when I update a story! I love the feeling of getting REVIEWS even more! Please read my other stories and RESPECT! Word!  
＼(^o^)／

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara but that doesn't mean I won't try. Fight the power!

Ikuto's POV

Amu had been in the shower for over fifteen minutes now and everyone sweat dropped. The water finally stopped running and after a while Amu came out in a baseball t-shirt and some Soffe shorts. It was getting late so everyone else took turns changing. Amu left the room oddly enough, looking at me before she left. I took it as a hint to follow her and she led us to the roof.

She turned around when she reached the railing on the roof," I-I just kind o-of want-ted to talk-k to y-ou a-a-alone." She blushed terribly and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was without trying.

I put my hand next to her's on the railing and she jumped at my touch," About what? Hiro? You?" I smirked and continued," Me? Or could it possibly be me... and you?" Amu furiously waved her arms out in front of her and shook her head no.

She stopped abruptly and her expression saddened," I was just wondering about you. I don't know you. I don't understand why you are such a playboy but I haven't seen you bring a girl into the dorm once. I don't understand why you tease me all the time. I don't understand how you became friends with guys who aren't playboy types at all. And I mostly don't understand how after only a few days, you and I became friends."

I was very shocked and somehow touched by her confession;" If you really want to spend all night finding out all of my secrets, then you don't have to do much." Amu was confused at first then she blushed again.

"W-WHAT DO YOU EXP-PECT ME TO D-D-DO?"

I inched closer to her face and smirked," Kiss me like you really want to know. Like you care." Amu seemed like she was expecting this.

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine. Her lips were perfect touching mine and they were soft and warm. She did as told and put passion into the kiss. I obviously kissed back and tried to gain entrance with my tongue. Amu accidentally opened her mouth enough for me to stick my tongue in. She gasped at first but then I heard a muffled moan. I pulled away unwillingly.

I chuckled at her very embarrassed face," Okay from the beginning." Amu smiled and we both sat on the concrete roof. I put my arm around her when she shivered and began my story.

Ikuto contemplated and started his big monologue," I have a mom who married my biological dad, but he left us for some reason. I still love him and my mom but my mom remarried a man from a host club and mistreated her. I witnessed this most of the time and had to protect Utau from it as well. I was also abused many times but not in the ways my mom was. I vowed to my stepfather before I left to start my band, that I'd find my dad and he'd beat the sh!t out of him."

Ikuto seemed to laugh at himself," I didn't want to leave Utau and my mom but I heard Utau left not to long after I did and started a popular band in Korea. One day I went back to my house to visit my mom. It was a week night so I figured my stepfather was drunk with some girl from the club but instead he was there." Ikuto's emotionless eyes saddened but he seemed to refuse to cry. I don't think he ever had before.

"What was he doing at the house then?" I asked shakily.

Ikuto scoffed," He was pointing a gun at my mother's head. She was barely dressed and she already looked bruised and beaten. I called the police and listened as he tortured her."

Tears started rolling down my face but I wiped them away. I don't think Ikuto would appreciate pity. He looked uncertainly at me and I nodded hesitantly for him to finish his story.

"About five minutes before the police arrived, he was about to actually kill my mother so I tackled him and grabbed the gun. I may have had the gun but he was pretty strong. He punched me to the ground but I clutched the gun. He was choking me and reaching for the gun so I took the bullets out and threw them across the room. He punched and kicked at me all he wanted but the police came and saw the scene."

I gulped," They arrested him right? How is your mom? How did you have the strength to do that?" Ikuto laughed cheerfully almost.

"I just told you my painful past and now your tossing questions at me instead of comforting me?" I was speechless. He sounded pretty convincing although I knew he was teasing me.

"I just thought you wouldn't want me to pity you or something." Ikuto lied on the ground and closed his eyes. I did the same next to him. I decided to do my best to comfort him. I began to stroke his hair and he sounded as if he was purring.

"A-Are you purring?" I only stuttered because I was holding back a laugh. Ikuto's purring ceased and he snuggled his face in my lap. I nonchalantly grabbed his head and dropped it off of my lap. (A/N: Like in that scene in Shugo Chara!)

Ikuto's POV

I shot up and put my face close to Amu's," That freakin hurt! I'm in sorrow and you abuse me?"

Amu rolled her eyes," You're fine. Otherwise you wouldn't have made a move or made those noises." I smirked, this girl really new me all to well.

Amu perked up in realization," You didn't tell me why you don't do the acts of a playboy or how your friends are all decent or why you tease me or how we became so close." Amu lightly blushed and I held back tackling her.

"Simple. I have friends who don't use me, I love your red face, you are unlike any other girl I know so you caught my interest, and I'm a virgin." Amu's shock and disbelief showed clearly on her face. It was all true and I don't want girls trying to rape me so I give them all a little playtime. Which I hate. I'd never tell anyone that once girls tried to attack me, they'd be to overprotective. I'd maybe tell Amu a later day.

The air was awkward so I spoke," So it's been a week since we met." Amu smiled and I smiled back but quickly changed it to a smirk or she'd know I liked her. I mean... she'd think I'm out of character.

Amu smiled cutely at me," Yeah again I'm sorry about my rudeness; although you were inappropriate. Still I can say I'm glad I met you." I was hiding my happiness and smirk with a blatant look.

Amu noticed," I'm glad I met the rest of your friends too. You guys keep me busy and I almost feel as if I'm on a vacation from my music career. I haven't wrote a song in a while." Amu snapped her fingers then acted like she hadn't just got some brilliant idea that I didn't know about.

I was about to inquire her about it but she talked," Well it's getting pretty dark. Do we wanna sleep up here or in our dorm?"

I was surprised Amu had offered both," Well if we go down there our night will be ruined."

Amu raised an eyebrow," How so? And if we stay up here they'll wonder why we're both gone and start assuming!" I smirked.

"They don't have to assume if it's true." Amu's eye twitched her face turned bright red.

Amu grabbed her bag and pulled a blanket out it," You don't have a blanket? Well you can go back to the room but I missed sleeping under the stars. I used to do it often."

I tilted my head as I noticed Amu's sincere face," I could always share your blanket. Besides, it's gonna get cold later." Amu blushed as she thought.

"W-Well that's t-true and I don't r-really have a sleeping b-b-bag or anything at-t hand." I smirked and took the blanket and wrapped it around the both of us.

"Warm?" Amu blushed as she saw we were only two inches from each other.

"Y-yes. Um can I g-go to sleep-p now." Amu sat on the ground and proceeded to lie down.

"Why of course you can Amu." I lied down next to her and faced her.

Amu opened her eyes and blushed more as she saw my face next to her's," Why are you so close?"

"To keep you warm, Strawberry." Amu hit my head harshly.

"D-D-Don't call me Strawberry, P-Pervert!" After more bickering and teasing, we managed to fall asleep.

Normal POV (This is like a first for me!)

The rest of the members from Amu and Ikuto's bands woke up and were worried when they noticed Amu and Ikuto were still missing.

Well most were worried," WHERE THE HELL DID THAT PERVERT TAKE OUR AMU?"

"Calm down, Utau-chi." Yaya pleaded.

Kukai nervously rubbed the back of his neck," Ikuto may be on the roof. Maybe with Amu." Utau and Rima scoffed.

"Amu spending the night with Ikuto? I don't see it." Rima had a point.

"Well how about we go see Rima-chan." Nagihiko challenged. They all walked up the flight of stairs that led to the roof.

Kairi noticed a pink blob," Is that a blanket?"

Utau retorted," That's Amu's blanket for sure." They snuck over there to get a closer look.

Kukai asked in shock," What... What the hell is this?" The rest of the group nodded.

Amu's leg was wrapped around Ikuto and Ikuto's arm was around Amu's waist. But of course no one knew this was the result of the two kicking and hitting each other.

Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Aww Amu and Ikuto fell asleep! Well I have a ton of novel ideas still left for this anime because they fit Amu and Ikuto best! YAY SHUGO CHARA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I am not repeating that because it... it hurts too much.

Amu's POV

I heard an outburst of screams and woke up. I noticed all of mine and Ikuto's band members looking down at me with horrified faces. I was wondering why until I realized a weight around my waist.

"IKUTO WAKE UP!" Ikuto rose drowsily and rubbed his eyes which gave him more of a cat-like look. I threw his arm off of me and quickly moved my leg. I turned my head swiftly before anyone saw me blush.

"As I thought," Rima spoke boredly," Amu's blushing which means it was an accident." Everyone let out a disappointed yet relieved sigh. I raised an eyebrow to show I didn't understand the circumstances at all. Everyone just shook their head.

Ikuto leaned and whispered in my ear," They thought we had done something bad last night or that we were together." I laughed nervously to cover my embarrassment.

"Like I would d-date I-I-Ikuto! Let alone be i-intimate with him." Ikuto fakely gasped and put his hand to his heart.

"I am genuinely hurt by that, my Amu." My mouth opened widely.

"WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU CALLING YOUR AMU?" Ikuto blinked innocently.

"No one. I said MY Amu." I gave up with a frustrated groan. Everyone watched me and Ikuto bicker as they sweat dropped.

Nagihiko raised a hand," Hai Hai, we get it. Still 'Just-Friends-Whom-Have-Feelings-for-Each-Other-That'll-Bloom-into-Love-But-Are-Hopelessly-in-Denial, I see." Everyone including me and Ikuto looked at each other as we sweat dropped.

I laughed nervously," What's with the long completely untrue nickname, Nagi?" Nagi acted innocent.

"Untrue, oh whatever do you mean Amu? I was just summing up yours and Ikuto's relationship." I was going to protest but my blush took over so I stomped done to the dorm and quickly changed into a black silk tank top and a layered pink skirt. I brushed my hair and pulled back part of it and tied it on top of my head. I glanced into the mirror satisfied.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and two arms snaked around my waist," Amu I have to say, you look good." I blushed as Ikuto continued to nuzzle my neck.

I pushed him away," H-How long hav-ve you b-b-been in here, Pervert-t?" Ikuto smirked at my embarrassed face.

Ikuto sat down on his bed," About when you had just finished putting your skirt on," I sighed, my skirt had been the last thing I put on," Too bad too." I clutched my fist at this. He was such a pervert... but he had more to him then I thought.

Ikuto watched as I went over to my bed and slid my suitcase out from it. I hid my lyrics book as I took it out and acted as if I was getting out some white stockings for my outfit; which I had also meant to do.

Ikuto's POV

Amu had been in the bathroom a long time. All she did was get her stockings and walk into it. I suppose she wasn't feeling good since I heard sniffles. Amu may have allergies or something. Oh well.

I was going to read some manga when Amu opened the door with slightly red eyes and a tissue to her nose. She looked at me and smiled reassuringly.

"Just allergies. No need to worry, Ikuto." I coughed into my hand.

"I wasn't worrying in the first place my Amu." I saw her grit her teeth and she smirked. Amu sneered at me and opened her suitcase again. I saw her put something in there put I only saw a square shape.

Amu stood up and waved at me as she walked out of the room. I waved back and smirked. I wondered what that was that Amu put in her suitcase. I got up and took out Amu's suitcase. I noticed a bulge under the fabric that was supposed to be a secret compartment or something. I stuck my hand in it and pulled out a simple black book with the word 'Songs' printed on it neatly.

I spoke to myself," So Amu writes the songs huh? Now that I think about it, I've never heard Amu's band. Dang it there's a lock on the book. Amu probably has the key with her." I cursed to myself.

I guess I'll hear the her song one day. I pulled out my iTouch and typed into the iTunes store, Black Diamond. It brought up their latest album so I clicked on it and listened to the preview of them. Most of them were more upbeat songs but when they had slower songs they were very delicate lyrics. I smiled, how did Amu come up with such songs?

I ended up falling asleep while I listened to the one song I had bought from them, Average Girl (By Emily Osment. Do not own.) it was about a girl who was dating a guy and met him on Valentine's day expecting him to give her a present but instead he brought a different girl with him and said he loved her instead of Amu or whoever. Evidently whoever this is about thought the girl was superior to her.

I sighed before I fell asleep to it, I hope it wasn't Amu.

I groaned as I heard someone obnoxiously knocking on the door. I went to answer it and some random girl my age handed me a note and ran off smiling happily. I sweat dropped, probably just another love letter.

I opened it and saw a plain black and white note,

'Ikuto, You are invited to a concert by Black Diamond on Saturday. Please attend at the time and place on this ticket.'

I opened the note farther and a single ticket fell out. I picked it up and saw the time and place was eight pm at Yuuen Ongaku Square. I tilted my head. That area wasn't very big do I guess it was for the students here. Why was I invited so formally?

Amu I guess, maybe Utau. Saturday was still about fourteen hours away and I had late classes today so I won't get a chance to question Amu until tonight. This made me frown thinking about it.

I pulled out my guitar and started experimenting. Amu must've been emotional after writing whatever her song was about. I wonder how much she's cried from writing their songs. I find it amazing that she cries so much while writing whether it be about her or not.

I suddenly struck the cords on my guitar and they sounded perfect. Hmm... A slow song for Amu. I'm only writing this because in admire her dedication, I told myself. After about an hour or two, I finished my perfect song and had to make a call... or two.

The phone rang as I called the manager of Black Diamond," Yes Ms. Sanjo? I would like to propose an offer... Yes how did you know?... Excellent. And remember this must be a surprise to Black Diamond members as well." I smirked to myself and hung up the phone.

I smirk too much, I should really stop. It may freak people out. I smirked again, oh who am I kidding my smirk is sexy and I'm sure Amu knows it as well.

I stood behind stage hidden from Amu with my guitar with me and none-whatsoever band mates. The announcer walked on stage. I saw Amu from across backstage tense up.

"I know everyone was surprised and excited about this concert. I present Black Diamond! No wait I'm just kidding. We have a surprise opening act. Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Cats-By-Night! He will be performing alone tonight."

I smirked towards Amu's shocked face as I came out of my hiding place and walked on stage and sat down on a stool with my guitar.

I spoke clearly into the mic," This song is one I've recently written for a girl whom I admire for her care for anyone and everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Gomen Gomen for ending the last chapter without the songs! Haha cliffhanger! Serves all of you who don't review me right! Well anyway I love both of the singers who originally wrote sang these songs! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

Ikuto's POV (Still)

I started strumming and I could feel Amu's golden honey eyes staring intently at my back,

Don't You Cry Your Heart Out by Cody Simpson-  
"I'm back to put the sunshine in your eyes,

Cause I don't like the way he's got you raining all the time.

Put away your troubles by leaving him behind,

So every time you look up, clear blue sky,  
But here he comes again like a cloud in your view  
Blocking all of you light like only he could do,  
Don't listen to his stories girl drop him drop him,  
He really needs to stop it, cause I'm your only topic now,

With me you'll never in up in the same silly situations, no,  
Don't you know that if you were to walk then I'll be here waiting,  
Girl don't you cry your heart out, let me stop before you start out,  
Don't need his explanations, no,  
Cause he don't really want to know about the way you're feeling now,  
Cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt,  
So don't you cry your heart out,

Baby girl I would never tell you lies,  
No crocodile tears, no messing with your mind,  
We could talk forever, past the end of time,  
I promise you a love that'll never make you blind,

But when I'm here with you not a cloud in your view,  
Nothing blocking out your light, not like he used to do,  
Don't listen to his stories girl, drop him drop him,  
He really needs to stop it, cause I'm your only topic now,  
**  
**With me you'll never in up in the same silly situations, no,  
Don't you know that if you were to walk then I'll be here waiting, yeah,  
Girl don't you cry your heart out,  
Let me stop before you start out,

Don't need his explanations, no, (don't need him),  
Cause he don't really want to know about the way you feeling now,  
Cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt,  
So don't you cry your heart out,

Cry, cry, cry,  
It's time for him to cause you've already cried enough to put out the fires he left behind, yeah,  
Why, why, why,  
Everything he ever did has come back on him look at us now,  
Didn't I tell you so, it's his turn,

Girl don't you cry your heart out,  
Let me stop before you start out,  
Don't need his explanations, no,  
Cause he don't really want to know about the way you're feeling now,  
Cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt, so don't you cry your heart out,

Girl don't you cry your heart out,  
Let me stop before you start out,  
Don't need his explanations, no,  
Cause he don't really want to know about the way you're feeling now,  
Cause I'm the one who's here for you  
No doubt, so don't you cry your heart out,

Girl don't you cry your heart out,  
Cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt,  
So don't you cry your heart out."

I swiftly clutched my guitar, stood up, gave Amu a smirk and a wink and walked off stage into my front row seat in the audience.

The announcer came out on stage again," Beautiful! Beautiful! Expected from Cats-By-Night's lead singer!" Yeah yeah yeah get to Amu's song. I felt like shouting it but I managed to keep myself composed while fidgeting in my seat.

Amu and her band walked on stage and Amu took the mic," Now I have written a song for someone and I'd love for you all to hear it!" Amu glanced at me and noticed my intent listening and smirked.

"However, it will be the VERY last song of a seven song set list. Enjoy." I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to a sudden loud guitar strum and Amu glaring down at me from the stage. I supposed it was time for her new song.

She smiled smugly at me," Now... my new song for someone who's life was unfair but was brave enough to carry on and still be his fun-loving and perverted self." I laughed at this and then the stage darkened to a single spot light on Amu.

Slow music began to play and Amu put her hand over her heart and laid it back to her side and began,

Broken from Broken Bridges

"Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky

And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground and they shatter all around  
So open and exposed

I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin', but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're goin' through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Heaven knows that getting scars only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are

No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking, yeah

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place  
When you're broken, when you're broken

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken

When you're broken, when you're broken"

_I realized I was crying when a teardrop fell on my hands. Amu's song was beautiful and much more meaningful then mine. Who knew Amu and I would end up liking each other? Or at least sympathizing with each other? That is what I feel this way, right?_

_Amu took a last glance at me then towards the door and then walked off stage. I took the hint and left my seat to talk with her, drying my face of first of course._

_I fast walked out the door and then snuck around back in case any fan girls were around. I saw the only pink-haired girl in the world and walked up behind her._

_By my first glance at Amu's face, I could tell she was pissed," Why do you look like you're about to kill me?" Amu's face changed and she relaxed her crossed arms and smiled gently at me._

_"I guess I'm just not happy you weren't listening to my other songs. They're all my true experiences you know. But I have to thank you for writing a song for me!" Amu quickly kissed me on the cheek and started to turn around and walk away._

_I grabbed Amu's wrist," Wait, I haven't said anything yet," Amu paused and waited for me to talk," I loved your song. I have to say I'm pretty honored you would care that much about me. Also I slept through your other songs because I was up early this morning finishing my song for you." _

_Amu mouth made an 'o' shape to show she was understanding and she grabbed my hand and began to drag me back stage again._

_"Amu, why're we heading towards the stage?" I asked and Amu ignored suspiciously. We went through the curtain and stood center stage._

_Amu waved to the crowd and cheerfully spoke into the remote," Minna, thanks for coming tonight and I hope you enjoyed mine and Ikuto's songs tonight!" Amu bowed down and I did as well considering she was still holding my hand._

_Utau's POV_

_I watched Amu and Ikuto bow and walk off stage and head towards their own separate bands. My phone then chose to beep at the very moment when everyone was quiet._

_I shyly turned away and checked my messages:_

_From: Souma Kukai_

_'When did Hinamori and Ikuto become friends? Actually, when did I even get your number?'_

_Really Kukai? You have to ask yourself questions in your texts to me? I sighed and texted him back:_

_To: Souma Kukai_

_'Why're you asking me? I don't even know when your number got programed into my phone either. And remember, Amu and Ikuto were on the roof together the night before? And you'd be surprised at how easy it is to open up to Amu.'_

_I snapped my phone closed and walked over to Rima," Did you put Souma's number in my phone?" Rima shrugged and nonchalantly sipped her drink she was holding. I sighed._

_"Is this you matchmaking business again?" Rima shrugged again," Well if you're gonna use you amazing matchmaking skills for me, then use it on anyone other than Souma."_

_I began to walk away when Rima's small voice spoke up," My skills only work because the people I try to get together are meant to be together." My eyes widened and my face heated up._

_I looked at the ground and clenched my fists nervously," Well, Souma's an idiot. I would never love someone like him." I briskly walked away. 'If Rima had seen Kukai that night, she would never had suggested something so ridiculous._

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I walked impatiently to my class after sadly rejecting another guy. I hated saying no to a guy but whenever they left, they were always smiling because when I reject a guy I also tell them one thing I like about them. I'm sure Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Nade all have to deal with rejecting boys confessions. Although I don't know why I feel so bad when they only like us for our looks._

_I saw Kukai and was about to turn left to a different route to my next class. I heard a soft feminine voice talking though and swiftly hid behind a wall. I had always wondered how boys dealt with confessions. _

_"Souma-kun, I like you very much and I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" She quickly hid her face that was probably a combination of scared, sweaty, and red._

_Kukai looked boredly around and spotted another girl of decent looks coming down the hall and grabbed her arms. Pointing to the girl, Kukai smirked and replied," I'm already going out with someone. Too bad" Then he started making out with the girl he randomly grabbed and she KISSED HIM BACK!_

_The girl that confessed to him let tears drop from her eyes and ran the other way. After she was out of sight, Kukai pushed his temporary make out partner away and started to walk away like it had never happened._

_The girl yelled after him though," Where are you going? What about me?" Kukai scoffed and turned around._

_"I don't care about you, bitch." My breathing hitched and something came over me as I ran over to Kukai and slapped him using all of my body. I effectively left a red mark but I wanted to do no less then kill him at that moment._

_~FLASHBACK OVER~_

_He didn't even act like it happened and continued to text me like we were buddies or some shit. That's why I can't hardly stand that Souma Kukai._

_Rima's POV_

_I was enthusing to Amu, one of the few people I show real emotion to, and Nagihiko of all people walk up and interrupt our conversation._

_"What's up, Rima?" Nagihiko smiled casually, causing me to feel more uncomfortable. Nagi wasn't a jerk or ever mean or have any problem like a normal guy, but he disgusts me nonetheless. Although he doesn't know I know his secret._

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I rode the train to go to my favorite club with Amu and Utau, Club Hikimado. It wasn't one of those exclusive, fancy clubs that people only talk at. That's what we love abbot it, we could dance however we wanted and not be judged; and being performers, me, Amu, and Utau all were some frickin awesome dancers._

_Once we made it through the door, of course since we're regulars, we threw our stuff in our special area where we know it's safe and headed for the dance floor. This is the ONLY and I mean only time I ever let a guy have any mind of sexual interaction with me. _

_Utau and Amu were both off dancing and grinding on some sexy guys and I was dancing less intimately with this other guy who isn't more than a foot taller than me. It was almost our favorite time, the stage would light up and some locally famous dancer would perform. I grabbed Amu and Utah and we stood near the stage still swaying to the beat but also anxiously watching the stage._

_All the lights in the club went off and the stage lit up to a gentle purple light as the club went crazy with everyone's cheers. A girl in a short kimono came out, she held a large fan in front of her face but I could see she had long purple hair. The slow song gradually sped up and when it got to a certain part, the music all stopped and glitter was thrown onto the stage._

_The girl from before no longer had her fan hiding her dace and she was now dawned in a glittery purple one-shoulder. Amu and Utau were too excited to be paying attention and were dancing along to the music as light spun around the club more excitedly than usual._

_I remained still though, gazing at the girl," Nadeshiko?" I whispered this. It look exactly like her but Nade never danced to hip hop music. She also despised dancing in clubs. I pulled out my phone from my bra, yes I keep it there at clubs, and began to text Nadeshiko._

_'Hey Nade, watcha doin?'_

_Much to my surprise, my phone beeped. From Nadeshiko._

_'Hey, aren't you at the club? I'm practicing our new song. I was a little off at our last performance. Thanx for worrying!'_

_I looked up at the feminine dancer wide-eyed..._

_"Nagihiko."_

_~FLASHBACK OVER~_

_I glared at Nagihiko," Talk to you later, Amu." I walked away leaving Amu and Nagi very confused. I don't know why he does it but he's a cross-dressing pervert nonetheless._

_A/N: YAY! Amy and Ikuto like each other more! But Utau hates Kukai. And Rima is disgusted by Nagihiko. But still, AMUTO! For those of you who read my stories, you know my pairings so don't worry! _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8 Yaaaaay! ~SPECIAL ALERT!~ So I'm taking requests for anything you want to happen in the story between any characters. I will dedicate a scene or chapter to you and it'll say in the beginning of each, dedicated to ?~SPECIAL ALERT OVER~

Disclaimer: So I was like, yeah I don't own it! And she was all like, own what?! And I was like, b!tch I be talking about Shugo Chara! =)

Amu's POV

Utau and Rima have been like PMSing but only towards two people. Nagihiko and Kukai must've done something stupid in order to have themselves shunned. Kukai and Nagi don't seem to understand why Rima and Utau angry either.

But anyways, mine and Ikuto's bands were planning to go to my favorite club tonight in celebration of Black Diamond having been at the school for one month now! They have some tough teachers here by the way.

Utau was currently ripping the closet all of the girls shared to find an outfit for the club. Rima was searching through whatever Utau threw onto the beds. Yaya was having fun rolling around in the piles of clothes. Nadeshiko was not joining us since she disliked clubs so she's taking a late dancing class tonight, which Tadase offered to take with her. I was being patient for Utau to finish so I could find something to wear. The guys were lounging around not caring how they look. Although they're all attractive so they should be fine.

Utau's eyes shined as she shouted," I'VE FOUND IT!" She held up a short purple halter dress and some black hiiiiiiiiigh heels. Like six inches tall. Yaya smiled at her red dress with red bows on the straps and a big one on her chest. Rima found a short yellow romper but the bottom part was like a skort and it had a brown belt for the waist. I wore a pink tight bare-midriff top with a loose black mini skirt. We all had out hair down and slightly more make up than usual and a few pieces of jewelry.

The guys faces were both shocked and wanting. I laughed under my breath. I hope they don't get the wrong idea and think we dressed like this for them cause we normally dress like this for going out to dance. Which I was very good at if I do say so myself.

Nagihiko drove us to the club and the bouncer recognized me, Utau, and Rima so we walked straight into the club. I instantly started moving to the beat and all us girls headed to the center of the dance floor. The guys however kinda stood in the back trying to look cool and make conversation. Girls started surrounding them and I could see Utau's face scrunch up when a girl touched Kukai's shoulder.

I sighed," I'll go save them." I walked over to Ikuto and the guys and linked arms with Kukai and Ikuto, who made Kairi and Nagihiko follow them. I grabbed Ikuto and started dancing with him. He eventually started to feel the beat and began to dance. Like a professionals, we moved in sync.

The rest of our friends must've seen how fun it was and took the chance to dance with each other as well. Some probably more hesitantly, *cough*RimaandKairi*cough*. However, Utau and Kukai were dancing, as were Rima and Nagi, and Yaya and Kairi. They look really happy and Rima was clearly not embarrassed showing her dancing skills to Nagihiko.

My favorite song came on and I jumped. I actually had some kind of routine to this and I was willing to dance with Ikuto to it. I grabbed Ikuto's shoulders and he appeared shocked. I smirked and and started dancing and grinding on him. I managed to take a peek at Ikuto's face and saw his mouth was wide and his eyes were frozen with disbelief. Utau was dancing pretty intimately with Kukai too and once again we were becoming the spotlight of the club. People we whistling and cheering and watching all around us. Rima actually joined and Nagihiko's face was frickin priceless! Yaya continued dancing with Kairi a little faster and closer to him but not as much as the rest of us.

The song ended and we all went to plop down on some couches," Amu, where the heck did that come from?!" Ikuto smirked but I could tell he was still surprised.

I giggled, as did the rest of the girls," Oh please we always dance like that. Don't feel special now, you aren't the only guys who've been pulled into it." But Ikuto certainly was the hottest guy I've ever danced with.

"Not the only ones? You dance with other guys like that?" Kukai directed the question more towards Utau than anyone.

Utau scoffed," It's not like we're obligated to only dance with you guys. We aren't dating." Rima nodded at this, adding a glare towards Nagihiko.

"But guys might get the wrong idea. What if something happens to you guys?" Nagi looked to Rima who was trying very hard to harshly ignore him.

Yaya answered for her," Rima-tan probably wants Nagi-kun to worry about her." Rima blushed brightly and covered her mouth to prevent her to reveal more of her secrets.

Nagihiko smirked," So Rima wants me to worry about her and be jealous and to think about her?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

Rima waved her hands in front of her firetruck red face," N-no! Yaya's just hyped up on candy! She's delirious!" I smiled devilishly to myself.

"Rima," I got up and placed a hand on her shoulder," Yaya hasn't had any candy. And I have to agree with her. And Nagi." Utau agreed.

Rima made a move to run away, she was close to tears and her whole face was red," Wait Rima, I want the same. I love you." Rima stood still as Nagihiko pulled her into a simple kiss. Once Nagihiko pulled away, Rima laid a slap on his left cheek.

Rima said quietly and sounding very upset," Yeah right, like I'd love you... cross-dresser." Nagi's face lost all emotion except widened eyes.

Rima pulled away from his grip, frowning. I was rather shocked myself. I had no idea how she found out this secret but it was definitely a shock. All of us, minus Nagi who still looked zoned out, looked to Rima for explanation. She noticed and looked away glaring. She walked away claiming she had to go to the bathroom.

Nagi took the chance to yell to her," HURRY BACK, RIMA-KOI!" Rima took off running. There was an awkward silence as Nagihiko fumed. What did Rima mean by cross-dresser? We probably wouldn't see her for another ten minutes or so so I tool the opportunity to go talk to some hot guys who kept checking me out.

"Hey," I smiled at a guy with orange flippy hair and brown eyes," Whats your name?" He shot me a cute grin.

"Kanou. I think I've seen you here a few times before. You're always the center of attention. You're the best dancer here." I blushed almost unnoticeably. Ikuto however noticed, he was standing a little behind Kanou and was glaring at ME for some reason. Kanou seemed really sweet though, so I wasn't gonna give up the chance to get his number.

I leaned onto the bar and began flirting," Are you sure you're old enough to be in this club? You don't look over twenty.

Kanou smiled and leaned towards me a little," I could say the same to you. I'm actually eighteen. I'm guessing you're around sixteen?" I nodded.

"So will I see you around again?" I asked innocently. My eyes were locked on his but I could still tell Ikuto was eavesdropping.

Kanou smiled wider and replied," Probably, but why wait and see when we can just meet up someday soon?" I nodded happily and we exchanged numbers. I waved by to Kanou and began to return to talk to Utau but Ikuto grabbed my arm.

"Who was that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Like you don't know. You were listening to the conversation the whole time!" I smirked when Ikuto's face fell.

"You knew I was listening? Well whatever. What's so great about him? Why'd you go talk to him? " Ikuto demanded to know.

I sighed and patted his head as I walked past him," Cause he was cute."

I didn't see Ikuto the rest of the night. Utau approved of Kanou when I showed her the picture he took for his caller info on my phone. Rima came back eventually but she hid behind me and Utau and Yaya the whole time.

"Rima, what were you talking about when you called Nagi a crossdresser?" I finally confronted her.

She sighed and glared shortly at the ground. "Fine. Its pretty weird, and disturbing. But no matter what I'll never look at him the way again."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Amuto is the best. I know I took a century to update. I'm sorry readers… :'( Anyways, I have a boyfriend now since a while now and its summer! Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I not own Shugo Chara! What is you thinking, honey baby sweety child?! Mmm, no. *insert head bobbing and finger snapping*

Ikuto's POV

I woke up groggily the morning after we all hung out at the club. I left early because Amu's attitude after talking to that Kanou guy pissed me off. Not to mention Amu has his number AND they were talking about meeting up?! For a date?! He's too old for her. Granted we're the same age… but I go to school with her! He's just some random stranger; he could be a pervert for all she knows. I have to make sure she doesn't see him again. Because as a friend, I have to keep her safe. Yeah right Ikuto.

After I finished giving up the "she's just a friend to me" way of thinking, I got up from bed and saw everyone was still asleep except Amu who was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She was still in her short strawberry print pajama shorts and black tank top, also she had bed head. She looked adorable over all. I hit myself on the head. What was I thinking? I got up and walked to the bathroom I too was still in my pjs, basically just my boxers. Amu blushed when she saw me but took a second to greet me.

"Goomorfing I-Ifuto." Her speaking was muffled cause of her brushing.

I laughed at her and she made a pouting face," Goodmorfing to you to Amu." She growled out me and finished brushing her teeth.

"Hurry up in here Ikuto," Amu grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom," I need to get changed." I couldn't take it anymore right there. I knew I felt something towards Amu, its better that I act now before she gets taken away from me and I'm too late.

I smirked and Amu didn't fail to notice, she was about to take off running when I seized her arm," Mind if I assist you?"

Amu blushed fiercely and attempted to get out of my grip again," Of c-course I m-m-mind perv-vert!" I used my foot to close the bathroom door and suddenly I gripped the bottom of Amu's shirt and started moving it up. Amu had stopped struggling and was facing away with her eyes closed, gritting her teeth. I smirked; it was almost like she wanted me to undress her. I took her shirt off and she was surprised I actually undressed her at all. She quickly covered her hot pink bra and tried to shield my eyes which were shamelessly staring at her chest.

"Pervert!" I covered her mouth though and she was again caught off guard.

"You're saying you aren't enjoying this at all? You stopped struggling earlier, why fight now?" Amu looked wide into my eyes and looked away with a light blush, as if she were giving in. I smirked and kissed her neck, which she obviously hadn't been expecting but she melted under the touch.

"Delicious, strawberry." I licked my lips and Amu freaked out more but didn't move to escape. I went to pull down her shorts now, exposing her body except for what was covered by her undergarments. I really wanted to have her there and now but we were in a bathroom in a dorm room filled with other sleeping people so I settled for kissing and licking her all over.

I gave Amu butterfly kisses down her neck to her hips, only missing where her bra covered. Amu was letting out small moans I knew she was trying to muffle. I could feel her temperature getting hotter and hotter soothe I kissed her passionately on the lips once and backed away from her.

Amu looked at me, wondering why I stopped, and blushed a deep shade of red after realizing what had just gone down between us. I leaned in to whisper in her ear," Do you think Kanou could make you feel like that just with his lips?" Amu gasped lightly and I threw her clothes into her arms and left the bathroom. I smiled widely at the moment we just had, I was glad Amu obviously wanted me as much as I wanted her. So what if she figured out I was jealous over Kanou.

Amu's POV

…..Holy frick…. What the hell just happened? I looked into the mirror. My eyes were wide and my face still had much red remaining on it. Ikuto had just undressed me except my underwear and bra and violated me. And I let him….and I enjoyed it. Why did he do it anyways? His words kept ringing in my ears "Do you think Kanou could make you feel like that just with his lips?" My head exploded with my overwhelmed brain. Does that mean Ikuto was jealous? That he l-likes me?! I have to make sure…but how? I guess I'll talk to Rima and Utau about it.

I quickly washed my face and got dressed into black shorts and a pink shirt that went off both of my shoulders. After I finished make up, I checked outside the bathroom door to see if Ikuto was still in the room, luckily he wasn't. However, the rest of the guys were awake. I said some nervous good mornings, wondering if they'd heard anything and dashed out the door to the dorm room of my fellow Black Diamond members.

I knocked and an upset Yaya answered the door; she was sweet most of the time but waking her up is not on my list of favorite things to do. I entered after apologizing to Yaya who ignored me and went back to sleep. Utau, Rima, and Nadeshiko noticed my worried look and called me over to their bunks.

Nadeshiko, being the one to worry too much about others, spoke first," Did something happen? Did those boys hurt you? I'll convince the principal to change your room arrangements!" She cracked her fists at the thought of the boys hurting me but I calmed her down.

"No, Nade, No one hurt me. The guys are all very considerate of me," they all smiled and I smiled back. I didn't want them to think anything bad was happening to me.

"So what's up? Why'd you come over so early?" I blushed ever so slightly.

I began to twiddle my thumbs," Ikuto and I… had a moment this morning. And I'm really confused why he did it and what it means." Everyone smile excitedly.

Rima smirked," What happened? Are you still a virgin?"

"Rima! Are you crazy?! We were in a room full with other people; of course we didn't have sex!" I argued embarrassed.

"But are you a virgin?" Rima persisted.

"Yes and you know that, I would've told you guys." Rima was content with my answer and sat back to listen to my story.

After telling them, they were all shocked as crap. Utau found it pretty amusing though," That sounds pretty steamy Amu."

Nadeshiko scrunched up her face," How can you not tell what that means? It's obvious; Ikuto did all but spell it out for you."

I tilted my head, not getting what she meant. Utau screamed," He frickin likes you! A lot evidently! He was jealous of Kanou and obviously doesn't want you seeing him anytime soon! If you weren't such a block head, you'd be able to see that and realize your own feelings too!"

I didn't speak or blink for a while. I just stared at them and thought. They held their breath and stared hopefully back at me.

"IKUTO LIKES ME! AND…AND…I-I l-l-l-l-like him b-b-back…," Everyone collapsed. I had finally realized mine and Ikuto's true feelings towards each other.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I really feel like writing this week so yay for you guys, updates! Thank you all for your alerts and favoriting and reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Get off my back, man!

Amu's POV

I was lying on Nadeshiko's bed, my brain fried. Yaya had finally woken up and pretty much everyone had left after I said I was okay. Except Nadeshiko. She was trying to nurture me and act like a mother.

"You know Nade, you really should be a pediatrician or a teacher or something." She giggled and smiled at me.

"Thank you Amu. So what are you going to do about Ikuto?" I sighed.

"I don't know yet. I understand now that we have strong feelings for each other but I don't know how we'd progress them." Nadeshiko nodded, she always understood.

"I think you two already act close. Being 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' is just a title. It's just a matter of mutual understanding of yours and his affections towards each other, going on date, and having romantic alone time. The rest, such as confiding in each other, you guys already do." Nadeshiko was right. I smiled at her wise words and relaxed until classes began.

Rima's POV

I had been avoiding Nagihiko since the night we all went to the club. I was the only one who knew evidently but I blurted it out anyways. I felt guilty for spilling his secret. I never even asked him for an explanation. I had had enough of hiding from him, I saw him eating breakfast before classes started and no one had arrived yet so I sat down in front of him.

He stopped eating his salad and looked across at me confused," I'm sorry for revealing your secret. I'm sorry for just assuming things. I should have asked you about it first. I didn't mean it when I called you disgusting or when I said I hated you." Nagi looked away and thought to himself for a while.

"It's okay Rima. I'm happy that you came to apologize. I forgive you," He smiled at me and my heart felt lighter," I suppose I should explain myself to you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't think strange of you anymore," I really wanted to know, even if I said that.

"No, I'll tell you. My mother has a dear family friend in the hospital. He husband recently left her and she has two kids. She can't provide for them and my mother and father already have to pay for my tuition so they can't give her much. Nade and I work extra jobs other than our bands to make as much money as we can to make her life easier. As you know, Nadeshiko doesn't like night clubs, but she got an offer. I however hadn't gotten one so I took it and pretend to be a girl. Nadeshiko knows this." Nagihiko continued eating and wouldn't meet my eyes.

I took a deep breath," Wow, you're family is amazing. You and Nadeshiko especially. Being in a popular band, school work, and an extra job? You two are super human. I think what you're doing is wonderful," Nagi was looking at me in disbelief by this point," But that doesn't mean I won't make fun of you wearing makeup."

We both smiled and let out laughs, and then he offered to share some of his breakfast. I'm glad we cleared up the situation. The mood was light and we were cracking jokes when suddenly Nagi got quiet.

"I…I really meant it when I said I love you the other night." I blushed uncontrollably at that moment.

"W-well it's going to t-take you a lot of work t-to make me love you so do your b-best!" I angrily started munching on a piece of bread and Nagihiko laughed at me. I just sounded like Amu. I hate my life.

Utau's POV

I was walking the halls before classes started when I spotted Kukai making out with yet another random girl. My anger heightened and I ripped the girl off of him ant tossed her like last week's special. Kukai looked super pissed but I was more pissed. I shoved him and he hit the wall.

"What's your problem?!" I yelled at him viciously.

Kukai's brow twitched," Me?! What the hell is your problem?! You're the one who came over here and started a bitchfest!" I punched him in the face. I was not screwing around today.

He shut up long enough for me to lecture him," You toy around with girls every day and make them happy then toss them away, you make them cry, and you make them feel like they don't matter, like they're meaningless. What bitch made you a dick? Out with it, I demand an explaination." Kukai sat on the ground and so did I.

He seemed distraught and weak now," Okay Utau, I'll tell you but don't go around and tell everyone," I nodded quickly," When I was about fourteen, I finally had the guts to ask out this girl who was the most popular, gorgeous girl in the school. She was my first love. I wasn't near as good looking as I am now, I wasn't cool either. I was just another awkward middle schooler, but she said yes. I was the happiest I had ever felt at the time. When I asked her on a date she went with me and said she had a good time. The second time we went out she said she did too. After a while, I thought I was in love with her and that she felt the same way. One day we decided to have sex… I lost my virginity to her and right after she dumped me. She laughed and said she never liked me and she only went out with me to get me to forget about her and she thought it'd be nice to have someone to buy her fancy meals and what not. I was bullied at the school when word got out. I left later to join the band Cats-by-Night. I realized girls don't want true love like they all claim. They just want someone to take care of them and buy them things, someone to toy with. So I started to return the favor to the female population."

Kukai and I stared at each other for a while. His eyes were fierce and cold, it made my heart hurt. His story made everything make sense now. Kukai had an unmended broken heart. He still wanted true love but he doesn't believe in it anymore. Kukai looked down at the ground and stood up.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. You're just another girl." I let out a tear and rose from the ground abruptly. I grabbed onto his shirt, still speechless. Kukai looked back at me shocked. I pulled him close to me and kissed him, passionately with all my feelings, all my regrets.

I pulled away from him and he remained surprised. I whispered," I promise I'll help you fall in love with the right girl." I hugged Kukai again; he still hadn't said a word. I didn't need him to, I felt a warm drop fall on my shoulder.

Ikuto's POV

Class was starting soon so Amu would have to talk to me. We do sit be each other in all the classes we have together. She'll probably ignore what happened. I don't know how I'll get her to understand I actually like her. At this rate, we'll never progress any farther. I was walking to first period when I was suddenly pulled into an empty hallway.

I stared wide eyed at Amu," I didn't realize it until just recently when my friends made me realize it but…. I like you Ikuto. Even though you are a perverted, insane, mean, teasing know-it-all… I like you, a lot." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Let alone the fact Amu hadn't stuttered once in that whole confession.

"I-I like you t-too Amu." I covered my mouth in a flash. What the hell?! Did _I_ just stutter?! Amu laughed at me and I was about to make a rude remark when she put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. This girl is full of surprises. And I can't get enough of it.


End file.
